


Shhh

by KittieValentine



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alien Sex, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Pining, Shower Sex, Smut, Spectre - Freeform, Turian Sex, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieValentine/pseuds/KittieValentine
Summary: You and Nihlus have been seeing eachother for a little while now but feel it is best to try and keep this from Saren whilst he trains Nihlus to become a Spectre. How will he feel if he finds out his pupil is in love with a human?





	Shhh

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little idea I had to try and relax after having some difficulties developing another fic - Sold.  
> Thanks Sheena for the encouragement to add more ;) x

You carefully climb into the shower, the hot water raining down your body, the steam making the room and its contents barely visible. You had spent the past month sleeping in your own apartment, it was decided that this would be better as your mate was undergoing his Spectre training under the stern guidance of Spectre Saren Arterius. It would be such an achievement to be awarded the title and although Saren is strict, his acceptance and praise is highly sought after so to be offered a training scheme by him was something to be proud of. 

Your lover clambers in behind you, his form towering a foot above you, arms snaking their way around your delicate waist while his mandibles nick at the skin of your neck. You hum pleasantly and turn in his arms to face him.  
"Hello you," he coos. You giggle and silently thank that the shower has turned your skin red and he won't notice the blush creeping up your cheeks.  
"Nihlus," you greet him, standing on tip-toes to plant a kiss on the offending mandibles, he responds with an aroused growl which rewards him with the smile he fell in love with before his training began. His hands travel down from your shoulders, brushing lightly along your arms and to your behind, giving it a light squeeze.  
"You have no idea how much I've missed you," one hand reaches to your front and he caresses the sensitive pink bud that you taught him to all those weeks ago. He watches intently as you trap your bottom lip between your teeth and let it pop back out again, the water cascading over your features.  
"I-I think I have an idea," you manage to gasp as he varies pressure and speed. A small chuckle escapes his mouth as he delights in your body, taking your chin in his free hand to draw you into a gentle but loving kiss. He snakes his tongue in your mouth and into your throat, tying you together for what you wish could be an eternity. You wrap your arms around his neck, delicately stroking his fringe in loose circles, eliciting that gentle growl that vibrates against you. 

You whimper when you think he has broken the kiss but groan when he continues his assault along your neck and collarbone, twitching every time he grazes his teeth on your flush skin. He wraps his hands around your ass again and settles them just below, hoisting you up by the thighs.  
Your legs wrap around his waist tightly as he presses you against the hot glass of the shower, his growl intensifies under the pressure on his sensitive hide. His member is wet from the water and already leaking fluid from his arousal; he positions himself at your entrance and allows you to sink down on him slowly.

His head tips back as you adjust to his size, his length deep inside you.  
"Spirits..." You gyrate your hips teasingly and moan in the most beautiful way against his neck, your breath cool compared to his skin. Your hands intertwine and he grasps tightly, holding your arms above your head, your thighs tighten around his waist in an effort to remain stable.

He looks into your eyes and places his forehead against yours as he begins to thrust gently but sharply, you breath exhaling with every connection of his plates.  
"... yes..." you whisper as the tension knots in the pit of your stomach, Nihlus bends his knees but holds you by your hands so he can thrust deeper, you cry a little louder as he hits the perfect spot.  
"... fuck... Nihlus..." He chuckles low in his throat, deciding to freshen his mark on your neck, his mandibles teasing the surrounding area. With the sound of running water and your love making, you both fail to hear anything of the outside world.

"Nihlus?" A low voice calls out. You both instantly freeze. You can see his nasal plates flexing as he scents the air, a little more difficult in the water.  
He looks surprised and whispers in your ear, "it's Saren, be quiet."  
"Saren, I'm uhm... I'm just showering," Nihlus replies, hoping to the Spirits that Saren in all of his brashness, doesn't decide to just wander in on him and his secret mate.  
"Hmmm, very well. I was passing and came to inform you of your training schedule tomorrow morning," Saren continues.  
You arch your back and take Nihlus in the way he likes.  
"O-Oh..." he accidentally moans but Saren in none the wiser.  
"You will be entering an unchartered planet, limited supplies..."  
Nihlus thrusts sharply, loving the way you smile for him.  
"Y-Yes..." he moans again at you, burying his face further into your neck and wet hair.  
"Your enthusiasm is encouraging Nihlus, it will help maintain your willingness to focus on the task."  
"Oh I am most definitely focusing right now," he whispers in your ear, making you moan slightly. His mandibles flex in panic and he quickly covers your mouth with a taloned hand and continues to thrust quickly inside you.  
"You will meet me on the ship at 0400 hours, bring all of your equipment so it can be logged, I will be evaluating your approach and reporting to the Council upon completion of the task." While Saren babbles on about the mission, Nihlus pounds you against the glass, holding your mouth shut tightly as he feels your walls flex and begin to suffocate his ribbed length which is burrowed deep inside you. He starts to pant as his own climax nears and bursts suddenly and hard inside you, his seed filling and seeping on your thighs.  
"Is that all clear Nihlus?" Saren asks.  
"Y-Yes!" he cries out, a mixture of pleasure induced ecstasy and tension.  
"Excellent." Saren leaves and Nihlus immediately removes his hand allowing you to gasp your last moans of what was the most intense orgasm you had shared with him.  
You both remain silent for a moment, breathless but burst into giggles at what the hell just happened.  
"Do you think he knew?" you dare to ask. Nihlus sets you down and leaves the shower to dress. You follow.  
"He couldn't possibly have known or else I'd have damn well known about it," he chuckles.

At 0400 hours, Nihlus is prepped and ready, awaiting for Saren's arrival.  
"Must you do such heinous things in the shower Nihlus?"  
"E-Excuse me Spectre?"  
"You... and the human," Saren snaps and boards the ship.

I guess he knew afterall.


End file.
